


Savagery

by orphan_account



Category: Secret Six, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, FUCK, Miss Martian - Freeform, and cass would fucking lose it, and now I'm crying, and we all know m'gann would give cass cookies, because they're adorable together, but fuck you it is in my mind, i know it isn't canon in anything, they're kinda my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which she loses the one person she loved most





	Savagery

Placing a hand against the bleeding Martian's wound, Scandal Savage started to pray. She didn't pray to any particular god, but instead to anything, anyone, who could help her. Help M'gann. Sweet innocent M'gann, who never hurt anyone. Sweet innocent M'gann, who had only wanted to help. Sweet innocent M'gann, who's heart had stopped beating.  
  


"Please don't leave", Scandal whispered, clutching the Martian's hand for dear life. There was no reply, the only sound being Scandal's choked back sobs escaping. M'gann was dead. She was dead and she wasn't coming out and now some strange salty water was coming out of Scandal's eyes and oh god, why did her chest hurt? Had she been shot too? Scandal lowered her eyes to her friend's body, and the wall she had built to keep in her emotions came tumbling down.

Miss Martian was dead, and Scandal Savage wished she could join her.

 


End file.
